


Masochistic

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was finally learning his lessons like a big boy to Alastair's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochistic

Title: Masochistic  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Alastair/Dean  
Words: 210  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Dean was finally learning his lessons like a big boy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"Do something you haven't done before, king."

Alastair closed his eyes in pleasure. Dean was finally learning his lessons like a big boy. First, he had been "sir." Then, "master." Now, he was "king." Not a bad succession in titles.

Alastair chuckled. He spread his arms wide. "I've used all my best tricks, Deano. You've experienced all my methods. The whole...spa treatment."

"Please." Dean looked at him with those eyes.

He wanted it. For the first time, he wanted it. He wanted the pain like a dog begging for a bone.

Alastair felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk. "Okay, Dean. Since, you asked prettily. Maybe you can tell me what you like best, and I will create. Give me the colors, and I'll paint the masterpiece."

Dean whimpered in gratitude. Alastair's cock hardened. His boy was always gorgeous when he was pleading.

It had taken a while, but Dean liked pain now. The sensations helped him to forget. Allowed him to drown in a wave of screams that tasted like the finest liquor. Forget about earth. Forget about family. Forget about his own humanity.

He lay back on the rack like a whore; waiting for Alastair to straddle him. All on his own.

"Shall we begin?" Alastair asked delightedly as he seized the knife.

From the rack, Dean smiled. "Yes," he practically panted.

It was a perfect moment.


End file.
